Roulette
The object of Roulette is to pick the winning number that will appear on the Roulette wheel. You can also bet combinations of numbers or choose the color or whether it is odd or even. It is not as easy as it seems. The game of Roulette originated in France. The modern day layout we find in the casino dates back to 1842. Roulette layouts have two betting areas. The inside betting area contains the individual numbers on the layout. The outside betting area has boxes for the columns, red/black and odd/even and different groups of numbers. The Wheel There are two different roulette wheels. The European wheel has 37 slots numbered 0-36. The house edge is 2.63. The American wheel has 38 numbers because the added a double zero (00). The addition of the extra number increases the house edge to 5.26 percent. The numbers on the inside are arranged in 12 rows of three numbers forming three vertical columns. The 0 and 00 are at the top of the columns. Buying In You must purchase special roulette chips when you sit down to play. To avoid disputes, each player receives a different color chip. These chips are good for that table only and you must cash them in when you get done playing. You will then be given regular casino chips to take to the Cashier's cage. You cannot cash in the roulette table chips at the cage. Each roulette table has a minimum and maximum bet. You can’t combine your inside and outside bets to meet the table minimum. If the minimum bet is five dollars you have to bet $5 on the inside and $5 on the outside. You can’t bet $3 inside and $2 outside. Inside Bets There are several inside bets that you can make. You can bet a number straight up or straddle the line between numbers to select a combination of numbers. The payouts are as follows: * Straight Up bet is a wager on a single number. It pays 35 to 1. * Split Bet is a wager on two numbers and it pays 17 to 1. You make this bet by placing your chip so it straddles the line between any two numbers. * Street bet or Line bet pays 11 to 1. You make this bet by placing your chip on the vertical line separating the outside and inside betting areas. The chip straddles the first number in the row. * Corner bet or Quad bet pays 8 to 1. You make this bet by placing a chip so it is touching the four corners of the numbers you are betting. * Basket bet is a five number bet on zero – double zero and numbers 1-2-3, which pays 6 to 1. On the double zero wheel it has a house edge of 7.89 percent making it the worst bet in Roulette. * Double Street bet is a wager on six numbers and pays 5 to 1. You place your chip on the line separating the outside and inside area as you do for the street bet but it also straddles the row above or below. Outside Bets The outside bets are any of the bets made in the boxes surrounding the numbers. * Red, Black, Odd and Even are all even money bets. You place your chips in the boxes on the layout. * The Dozens bet are made on the 12 consecutive numbers. You place your wager in the boxes marked 1-12, 13-24 or 25-36. These bets pay 2 to 1. If the zero or double zero comes up you lose. * Column bets are also 12 number bets. Instead of 12 consecutive numbers they consist of the numbers in one of the three vertical columns and are made in the boxes at the bottom of the layout. These bets pay 2 to 1 as well. The Dealer Dealers are required to keep the wheel moving at all times, even between spins. They spin the ball in the opposite direction of the wheel. This causes the ball to jump and spin before landing on a number. The dealer marks the winning number with a marker. You are not allowed to place your bet for the next spin until the dealer removes the marker from the previous winning number. Make sure you wait for them to pick it up before putting down your chips. Playing Tips Roulette has a high house edge but if you play at a full table you will only get about 30 spins an hour which slows down the time your money is exposed to the house edge. It will also increase your comp time. If the number you want to bet is already covered with chips, don’t worry. It is permissible to stack your chips on top of the other chips. This is another reason why each player has their own color chips. You are allowed to place bets after the dealer spins the ball. The dealer will tell you when to stop. As the ball slows down the dealer will wave their hand over the table and call out “No More Bets.” Some people claim that they have a sure fire system for winning at Roulette. The truth is there is no system that will change the house edge. Don’t waste your money buying a Roulette system.